


I'll Be Your Leg To Stand On

by Thebunnynator



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck speaks Spanish, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sort of pre relationship, and they both know it, author has forgotten how to use tags, but that's not what this is, but they are, no beta we die like men, set somewhere in season three, sure you can kiss your friends platonically, they definitely don't know they're dating, they in love y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebunnynator/pseuds/Thebunnynator
Summary: All Hen has to say is "Buck landed hard on his leg." Eddie's up and out the door, ready to do whatever he needs to so that Buck is comfortable and cared for.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will eventually be part of a series of Eddie and Buck's relationship just sort of falling into place. I also have a second chapter started, so hopefully I'll get it done soon.

Hen’s name lights up his phone and Eddie picks up immediately. Worry coarses through him. Buck, Hen, and Chim were working a shift without him or Bobby. It didn’t feel right when any of them worked outside of their normal team but it happened. “Hen, is everything ok?”

“We’re all fine Eddie, shift wrapped up and I’m already home…” Hen sounded a little hesitant.

“But?” Eddie prompted.

With a sigh, she elaborated, “Buck took a landing pretty hard. He was trying to hide it but we could tell his leg was bothering him.”

“He hasn’t shown up here yet…I’ll go check on him.” Eddie’s already moving, pulling on joggers and a sweatshirt. Grabbing his wallet and keys he’s out the door still on the phone.

“Christopher?” Hen’s more awake now, ready to help with Christopher if needed.

Eddie takes a moment to thank god for his team…this family he’s become part of while he starts up his truck. “At a sleepover, thanks Hen.” He acknowledges her silent offer, “anything else I should know?”

“No, pretty mundane all things considered…we didn’t lose anyone, it was just a little busy.” Hen pauses for a moment, and Eddie waits at a light for her thoughts to gather. “I don’t think second shift is as familiar with Buck’s leg injury as we are so they don’t think about it the same…and it’s not like Buck would ever admit he needs to take it easy.”

“Course not,” Eddie grumbles, “that would be sensible.”

“Yeah like you wouldn’t do the same thing.” Hen shoots back.

Eddie can’t really argue with that so he ignores it. “I’ll make sure he’s fed and gets some sleep. Thanks for telling me Hen.”

He can her the smile in her voice. “We gotta keep any eye on each other…and we all agreed to do better for the kid.” Her tone turns sad, the memory of Buck breaking down fresh in their minds. The lawsuit had been stupid, even Buck had admitted that, but his logic behind it? That was pretty sound. At the time they’d been so pissed they couldn’t even fathom it. Now though? It was so clear how Buck had seen it, the way they all pulled away from him out of guilt or shame or who knows what. And what was he supposed to think when they all seemed to move on with out him, it’s not like they were there to make sure he knew he had his family. Outside helping with driving and PT, most of which Bobby or Maddie did, how often had anyone even gone out of their way to just spend time with him.

It was no wonder Buck had felt abandoned, made him so desperate to get his job back cause to him that was all he had. Eddie was still trying to work through the guilt that came with Buck’s choked admission about why he’d filed the lawsuit. The way he’d refused to look at any of them that night over a month ago. ‘If being a firefighter was the only way I’d ever matter to people…I couldn’t just give up fighting for it.’ It had been heartbreaking, and while every one had agreed to take better care of Buck, it was Eddie who took it most to heart. Buck was his best friend…his everything really, and yeah they all had shit going on…but Buck had gone through some ridiculously traumatic events in such a short time. He needed, and deserved, the extra support.

Gripping the steering wheel, Eddie shook his head clear. “I’ll text you, let you know how he’s doing.”

“Thanks Eddie.” Hen ended the call and he focused on getting to Buck’s apartment as fast as he could. Pulling into a parking spot, Eddie takes a moment to gather himself and think of a reason for being there. If Buck was going to be stubborn then Eddie would need an excuse for showing up at 11 at night that would make Buck feel useful. Deciding on a nightmare, not far from the truth usually, he makes his way to Buck’s door.

Knocking quickly more for a heads up, Eddie lets himself in. There’s a light on in the kitchen and the tv is on in the living room. Making his way over he spots Buck asleep on the couch. Gently Eddie brushes a hand through soft curls. “Buck?” The man in question had pulled a bunch of blankets out, turning the couch into more of a bed.

With a grumble, Buck opens his eyes to look at Eddie confused. “Eds? You ok?”

Eddie huffs, of course that’s his first concern. “Why you sleepin down here?”

“Leg hurt too much to deal with the stairs.” Buck admits, still half asleep. He blinks a few times and fully wakes up. He looks nervous, like he’s afraid he’s shared too much, and Eddie’s chest constricts. “Sorry Eddie, what’s wrong?”

His hand is still resting against Buck’s head so he rubs his thumb back and forth across Buck’s temple. “You sleeping on your couch, come on.” He hauls Buck up, keeping his arms around him so there’s not too much weight being put on his leg. “I happen to know a single story house with a comfy bed and a kid who will be extra excited to see you tomorrow when we pick him up from his sleepover.” Without waiting for a response Eddie shuts the tv off and runs upstairs. He grabs a change of clothes as well as a spare uniform and Buck’s phone charger. When he gets back downstairs, Buck is still standing by his couch confused. Brushing it off he packs Buck’s duffle where it’s sitting at the bottom of the stairs. “Your shoes are still in there so just put your slides on.”

Buck follows the tug of Eddie’s hands as he leads him to the door. “You sure?” He can hear the anxiety in Buck’s voice and takes in the uncertainty in those beautiful blue eyes.

Eddie stops and takes a moment to wrap Buck up in a hug. “Definitely, house was feeling too quiet…and I want you there.” Buck presses into him, arms coming up to loosely wrap around his waist. Adjusting slightly so Buck can tuck his face against Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie presses a soft kiss to Buck’s temple. Buck relaxes a fraction more, humming into his collarbone. “Come on, lets get you home.”

Shoving his phone, wallet, and keys in the pockets of his sweatpants Buck shoots him a grateful smile that says volumes. It changes to an eye roll when Eddie tosses him an LAFD hoodie that could be either of theirs.

The drive back to Eddie’s house is quick and quiet, both of them sleepy and content with the silence. Pulling into the driveway Eddie grabs Buck’s duffle for him, getting another sleepy smile. They don’t even bother turning any lights on, heading straight for Eddie’s room. With a gentle shove, Eddie gets Buck in bed.

“You sure?” Buck asks again, voice rough with exhaustion and emotions.

Eddie squeezes his shoulder, “need anything? Advil or water?”

Buck shakes his head, still looking unsure. With a nod Eddie settles in bed next to him. He can feel the tension in Buck’s frame, how his muscles are wound tight like he’s ready to spring into action the moment he thinks he’s taking too much. Starting with a hand on his wrist, Eddie goes slow, letting Buck adjust to more and more points of contact and paying close attention for any signs of discomfort. Buck does just the opposite, his body relaxing the more they’re touching, until they’re wrapped up in each other. With one last tug of hands Eddie gets Buck’s bad leg over his own and his head tucked into Eddie’s neck. 

Wrapping his arm around Buck’s shoulders he absently scratches his fingers through the soft hair at the base of his skull. “Get some sleep sweetheart, I got you.” Buck nods, curls catching on Eddie’s stubble. An arm drapes over his waist and Buck’s large hand cups around Eddie’s ribs, so Eddie tilts down a little to brush a kiss over his forehead and feels one pressed into his collarbone. He continues rubbing his fingers against Buck’s scalp until he goes lax and his breath evens out. 

Eddie blindly reaches for his phone, opening up his texts with Hen. ~good call. He was sleeping on the couch cause he couldn’t make it upstairs. Got him home and settled in bed. Thanks for the heads up Hen.~ He puts his phone back on the nightstand and lets Buck’s warm weight and steady breathing lull him to sleep.


	2. Cooking food your partner loves that you don't is a love language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the sweet comments and all the kudos! So originally this was supposed to be 2 chapters, but now it's gonna be 3. Might take a little longer for the last chapter cause I haven't started it yet...so bear with me.
> 
> Also my Spanish is a bit rusty, let me know if it's not right.

The beep of Eddie’s alarm clock pulls him from maybe the best sleep of his life. He reaches out and fumbles until his hand hits the off button. At some point in the night Eddie had shifted onto his side, Buck moving down so he’s buried under the blankets with his face pressed against Eddie’s sternum. Eddie tries to move, but he’s met by a grumble from under the blankets. With a huff he rubs a hand over Buck’s shoulders. “Let me go get some coffee started, we gotta pick the kiddo up in a bit.”

That’s met with another grumble but the grip on Eddie’s shirt loosens. Untangling from Buck’s octopus limbs is more of a challenge than he thought but he manages, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and shuffling into the kitchen.  
As the coffee pot starts gurgling he checks his phone. There’s a text from Hen that’s just a thumbs up and winky face, there’s also a missed call from Maddie. He hits call and tucks the phone against his shoulder as he pulls out two mugs.

“Eddie,” Maddie sounds a little frantic and he immediately knows why she called.

“I got him Maddie, he’s ok.” 

She mutters ‘thank god’ under her breath. “Chim said his leg was bothering him and then he wasn’t answering his phone...I was starting to worry…” 

“I don’t think he ever plugged it in. Hen texted me so I went and picked him up from his place. He’s still sleeping.” He can almost feel her concern over the phone so he fills her in on their plans for the day. “We gotta pick Christopher up from a sleepover in a bit and then we’re gonna be lazy on the couch with takeout for the rest of the day.”

Maddie sighs in relief, “thank you Eddie...if the soreness doesn’t get better…” She trails off and he knows what she’s thinking, it’s what he’s been thinking too.

“I’ll convince him to call his doctor,” Eddie responds. “Even if I have to play dirty and enlist Chris’ help.” 

She laughs at that, and with a few words they hang up. Eddie shoots a text to Bobby as the coffee machine beeps. ~Hey Cap, can you give me a call when you have a chance. Nothing urgent.~ Bobby’s on shift today and the last thing he wants is to put added stress on their captain. It’s only a minute or two before Bobby’s name lights up his screen.

“Hey Cap.” He tucks the phone against his shoulder again, pouring them each a cup of coffee and grabbing the sugar to add to Buck’s.

“Hi Eddie, how’s our boy doin?” In the background Eddie can hear Hen and Chimney laughing about something and it brings a smile to his face. 

Stirring in the sugar he takes another moment to be thankful for his friends, not just for his sake but for Buck’s as well. “Still sleeping, but his leg was definitely hurting...didn’t even make it up the stairs to his loft so I brought him home.”

Bobby hums in thought, “should I take him off shift tomorrow?”

“No...at least not yet but if it doesn’t get better by tonight then he might need to go see his doctor...” Thinking about it Eddie sort of trails off. Of course Hen or Chim had told Bobby about Buck’s leg. And of course he was already making plans to get his shift covered if needed...so why did Eddie need to talk to him?

“Let’s cross that bridge if we get to it.” Bobby’s voice is calm and steady, and yeah, that’s why. He was doing his best to keep a hand on the reins, staying light hearted for Buck so he didn’t clam up and steady for his son. But underneath all of that was the terror left over from seeing Buck collapse in Bobby’s backyard. He must have been quiet for a little too long, and Bobby knows him a little too well because the noise of the loft quiets on the other end of the phone. “He’s going to be fine Eddie, get out of your head. If he feels better then tomorrow I’ll keep him on lighter tasks and we’ll go from there ok?”

Eddie let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, loosening the vice grip on the spoon. “Thanks Cap.”

“Keep me posted ok, and if you need anything just shoot me a text.” 

“Will do...Thanks again Cap.” Eddie hangs up and breathes for a few moments, works on steadying himself before he wakes Buck. The sound of footsteps approaching pulls him out of his head better than any breathing exercise he’s tried and he looks up just as Buck appears in the kitchen, sleep rumpled and rubbing his eyes. “Couldn’t go back to sleep?” He doesn’t try and keep the warm smile from his face.

Buck smiles back, “your bed isn’t as comfy without you in it.” He admits, hand moving to rub the back of his neck shyly. 

Eddie’s heart warms and he hands Buck his coffee, getting a chaste kiss in thanks. “How’s the leg?” 

“It’s fine.” Eddie just raises a brow at him, noticing how he was still favoring it when he walked. “Ok ok, it’s sore.”

“Better.” Buck snorts at him. “Sit down, I was just about to make eggs.” When Buck doesn’t move out of the kitchen, instead hoisting himself up to sit on the counter, Eddie glares at him.

There’s no heat in it though so Buck just laughs and makes himself comfy, “thought I should supervise.”

“I am perfectly capable of cooking breakfast you know.” Eddie rolls his eyes and Buck wags his hand back and forth with an ‘eeehhhhh’. 

When Eddie flips him off instead of responding it startles another laugh out of Buck. “Hey I’m just saying I didn’t know anyone could burn box Mac and cheese until I met you.” 

“I was helping Christopher with his homework!” Buck’s grin turns unrepentant so Eddie throws a dish towel at him. He grabs the cheese and spinach out of the fridge, mixing some of each into the eggs. 

Buck tilts his head, “thought you didn’t like spinach in your eggs.”

“You do though.” It’s as simple as that, just like how he learned to make Eddie ceviche even though Buck doesn’t like it. Eddie pours the eggs into the skillet, turning it down a little just going by how Buck presses his lips together. 

Eddie moves to put the bowl in the sink but is stopped by a hand around his wrist. “Thank you.” Buck says, and Eddie just turns his hand so he can lace their fingers together, giving him a comforting squeeze. He hears the layers beneath the thank you, all the unsaid things that they’ve never needed to put into words. They hold each other’s gaze, and another hundred unsaid things pass between them, before Buck smiles; “you’re gonna burn the eggs.”

“Ok listen…” Buck laughs and Eddie moves to stir the skillet, muttering in Spanish. Every little complaint and curse that comes out is met with an increasingly shit eating grin from Buck. When he finally turns off the stove Eddie heaves a sigh of relief.

Buck hops off the counter, landing easily on his good leg, and slings an arm around Eddie’s shoulder to inspect the eggs. Without thinking Eddie leans into him a little firmer. “Looks delicious Eds…” and then, because it’s Buck and the man can never resist being a little shit even when he’s sweet, switches to spanish. “Pobrecito, ¿quién sabía que los huevos podrían ser tan agotadores?”

“Really? Now you’re givin me shit in two languages?” Eddie stays pressed against Buck, moving to wrap an arm around his waist. “And after I added spinach…” He sighs dramatically.

With a snort, Buck knocks his forehead against Eddie’s shoulder and snatches some eggs out of the skillet. “Damn…you make good eggs.”

Eddie makes a face at him. “I feel like you’re too shocked for that to be a compliment.” Buck just smiles, trying to look innocent. They move in sync to plate up the eggs and grab silverware.

Sitting at the small table, Buck’s leg pressed against his, Eddie basks in the simple companionship; the comfort of the quiet morning wrapping around them. He gets up to clear their plates and Buck leans over to catch his eye. “When do we need to pick Chris up?”

“Bout an hour,” Eddie says, glancing at his phone. “Why don’t you shower, maybe the hot water will help.”

Buck nods and levers himself up from the table while Eddie pretends not to hover, ready to lend a steadying hand. As he walks off Eddie studies the tense muscles in his back, the tightness in his gait that gives away his discomfort and says just as much as the slight limp. The shower turns on and he busies himself cleaning up the kitchen, keeping an ear out just in case. As he’s drying the last dish he hears the water turn off and makes his way towards the bathroom. When he hears no movement he knocks quickly and enters the steamy room. Buck’s got a towel wrapped around his waist and the shower curtain pulled back, looking at the edge of the tub with contempt.  
Reaching out, he steadies Buck and helps take his weight as he steps over the ledge. “I could have done it.” Buck grumbles, but he grips Eddie’s arms tighter. “Damn mother hen.”

“Stubborn ass.” Eddie huffs back. They stare at each other for a few beats and then Buck sticks his tongue out at him and Eddie grins.

“Take a shower, I’ll clean up the kitchen.” Buck grabs his clothes from the floor.

“Already done.” He knows Buck will have something to say about it so he choses that moment to pull his shirt over his head.

The distraction works, Buck’s train of thought derailing as he looks at Eddie with a lazy grin. It doesn’t work for long though, he shakes his head a little and now Eddie’s the one distracted watching drops of water fly from Buck’s curls. “Whoever doesn’t cook, cleans Eddie…you made that rule.” Buck says with an exasperated sigh.

“Yeah cause you always cook. It’s my rule I can break it if I want.”

Buck rolls his eyes, “now who’s a stubborn ass?”

“You Buck…still you.” He moves and turns the shower back on, choosing to ignore the way Buck swears under his breath as he heads out of the bathroom. “Call your sister!” He shouts after Buck closes the door behind him.

By the time he’s showered and dressed Buck is sitting at the kitchen table on the phone, so he squeezes his shoulder as he walks past to reach the coffee maker. He hears the tail end of the conversation, trying not to eavesdrop while he fills two travel mugs. “Yeah Mads, I’m ok I promise…I was so tired I never charged my phone but Eddie’s here hovering for you so don’t worry…uh huh…yes I swear…ok love you too.”

Eddie can hear the bit of irritation working its way through Buck’s voice and, once he hangs up, hands him his travel mug. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“What?” Oh yeah, Buck's getting frustrated.

“If you promise to tell me if it doesn’t get better, and let me know if you need anything, I promise I’ll stop hovering.” Buck doesn’t look entirely convinced but he holds his hand out, letting Eddie haul him to his feet. He uses the momentum to pull Buck into a hug and with his face pressed to his shoulder feels strong enough to admit “you scared us Buck…that’s why we hover. If I have to see you in another hospital bed I think I’ll lose my mind.”

That makes Buck deflate a little, pressing further into Eddie’s hold. “It’s not a whole lot better but the shower helped.”

Eddie nods, “thank you. Well we’re due for a lazy day anyways so what do you say we pick up superman and finally marathon Avatar?”

Buck steps back, “you haven’t watched it yet?”

Together they head to Eddie’s truck. “No Christopher insists you have to watch it with us.” The way Buck ducks his head shyly doesn’t hide the brilliant smile and Eddie’s heart flips in his chest as they drive off.

“Thanks again Eds.” Buck says after a few minutes of comfortable silence, and a warm hand covers his own on the gear shift.

“I got your back Buck, no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pobrecito, ¿quién sabía que los huevos podrían ser tan agotadores?”-"Poor baby, who knew eggs could be so exhausting?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr! @justaswampdemon


End file.
